


Not a bar fight

by Ste3o (stefy_coool)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP, abaddean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefy_coool/pseuds/Ste3o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in a bar randomly and have awesome sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a bar fight

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift to lola-haze for the TFW secret santa gift exchange. They wanted Abaddean pwp and fluff... so yeah, I tried to add a little fluff at the end.

Dean was pretty sure he never agreed to this… With what happened the last time one of them did that with a demon, he never thought he would make the same mistake. Then again, it’s not like he trusted her. He knew all too well that she was using him. And maybe, maybe he was just using her too.

He didn’t think too much about it in the first place. Although, after their last encounter in Eugene, he can’t say he hasn’t seen her in a few of his dreams… a few very good dreams. And it’s not like he had planned out to meet her again. Especially not like that. 

He was just drinking, peacefully, alone at a bar, the same way he always celebrated any other holiday. The waitress was pretty cute, but he had his eyes on the girl on the other side of the counter. She was sitting with her legs crossed on her right side, she had glasses and her blonde hair were tied up in a bon. She was reading a book and drinking a martini. Dean had his eyes on her since he got there but the girl hadn’t lift her gaze from the book since then.

“Give it up.” The waitress said as she poured him another glass of whiskey and nodded to the girl. “She comes here every night, drinks one martini and read for hours. Every time a guy approaches her, she rejects them cold heart.” She told the hunter.

Dean kept his sight on the other girl, drinking another sip from his glass. “Well, she hasn’t met me yet.” He smirked as he tapped his glass for more whiskey. The bartender shrugged and poured him another glass before leaving him for another client. Dean downed the drink and got up, walking smoothly to the girl on the other side of the counter. 

Except, he never made it to the other side of the counter. 

After a few steps away from his seat, he saw someone else sitting very comfortably in one of the couch on the other side of the room. His view had probably been blocked from the angle he had at the counter, but now his feet were leading him there instead of the other side of the counter. He stopped about a foot away with his arms crossed, trying to look intimidating.

“What are you doing here?” Dean said, his voice low and accusing.

The redded hair turned her head around and looked up to him with a grin. “Well, if it isn’t one of the Winchester.” She said with what almost sound like joy in her voice.

Dean frowned at that. “Were you looking me!?” He asked incredulous.

Abaddon leaned back into her seat and waved her hand. “Honey, if I wanted to find you, I would just send demons to look in random bars till one stumble on you and reported it back to me. Then I would come see you with the rest of the bar surrounded by demons…” She paused, looking around the bar as the people around her and Dean turned to them with their eyes flashing black. “Oh wait.” She grinned back at Dean. "That's exactly what I did." She said with pride as all the demons now had their eyes on Dean.

The hunter sighed and licked his lips, looking back at Abaddon nervously with a slight smirk. "Really, you didn't had to come all this way just for me." He said half jokingly and took a step back. “Well it was fun catching up and all but you know-” He cut himself with a shrug then turned around, ready to dash away. “Gotta go!” He said before hitting his nose into the bouncer. He frowned and looked up to see a pair of black eyes staring back down at him. He sighed resignedly as the bouncer leaned to him and took his guns, his holy water flask and the angel blade he had on him.

Abaddon waved her hand in the air as she sipped from her drink. “Leave us. You.” She pointed at the bouncer. “Stay at the door. The rest of you.” She twisted her hand around waving again. “Get back to work.” She ordered and all the demons left the bar.

Dean sighed again as he turned his gaze back to Abaddon. “I’ll want that gun back…” He said low, not wanting to push his luck since at least he was still alive. For now. He shook his head, better off not thinking about that yet. “What do you want from me?” He asked her.

She finally turned her head to him with a grin and got up. “Same thing as usual.” She said in a low voice, stepping closer to Dean till she was standing in his personal space. Dean tried his best to stay still and smirk back at her, trying to look unimpressed. Abaddon frowned, a little annoyed at it. “Crowley’s head.” She added, in case the hunter forgot what she was after. "Tell me where he is and I might let you go." She said calmly yet pointedly.

Dean smirked, keeping his gaze on her. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen." He replied. "I still got a few scores to settle with him first." He sighed and shook his head. "I don't really believe you'll just let me leave peacefully even if I told you anyway..." He muttered back at her. 

Abaddon leaned closer, pressing her palm to his chest. “Is that a request?” She whispered back with a smirk.

He swallowed and bit his lips, his gaze flicking between her eyes and her lips. “I...eh…” He mumbled. “Getting mixed signals again here…” He chuckled nervously.

She took another step, bringing her knee between his legs and crushing his crutch. “Is that clearer?” 

Dean shuddered, fighting back a moan, and nodded. “Clear as day.” He said in a broken voice, leaning closer as he brought his hand to her neck. 

"Good." Abaddon whispered, leaning closer to him and brushing her lips against his in a hot breath. Dean kept his eyes on her, unable to move and forgetting to breathe. The demon wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him against her, and kissed him deeply. Dean grabbed her by the neck and pulled her closer, moaning into her mouth. He wrapped both arms around her shoulders tightly, sliding a hand in her hair, the other one down her back. He started grinding against her, moaning quietly as she deepened the kiss.

"We should go somewhere else." Abaddon said between heavy breaths, breaking the kiss and leaning her forehead against Dean's. The hunter nodded slowly, leaning to crash his lips back on hers in another deep kiss. She smiled through the kiss and moaned as Dean slid his hands down her arms and around to grab her ass. He squeezed lightly, bringing her closer and grinding against her with a groan. She pushed him back till he hit the back of his knees against the edge of a bed and fell backward on it with a pouf.

Abaddon stood above him with a grin before leaning down, sliding her hands under his shirt and up his chest. Dean let her pull his shirt off and toss it to the floor without a second glance. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged at it to bring her down on him and kiss her again. She kissed him back eagerly as he slipped a hand under her shirt and unhooked her bra. She moaned and started to roll her hips when she felt Dean's hand on her skin, his hot palm over her breast and a finger brushing her nipple. 

"Why are we still wearing so many clothes?" Dean whined. Abaddon pulled away for a second, just the time to throw her shirt and her bra off. Dean took the moment to admire her body, the perfect white skin and smooth curves he now held under his hands. He smiled stupidly, leaning to kiss down her jaw and neck as he ran his hands over her breast, squeezing them gently. Abaddon moaned again, throwing her head back to bare her neck for Dean’s lips and tongue. She ran her fingers through his hair, gripping at it and pulling him closer as she rolled her hips and ground harder against him. Dean let out a loud moan at the friction. “Fuck, Abbey… So hot…” He mumbled, pushing his hips up to meet hers, his erection hard and poking at her. The new nickname made her frown in surprise and she groaned at the wave of pleasure running up her spine with a shiver. Dean kept kissing down her neck, sucking in some bruises that wouldn’t last. “Want you…” He kept mumbling on her skin with hot breaths.

She grinned down at him, letting her hand slip between them and pulling Dean’s belt free. Barely a second later, Abaddon had her hand wrapped around his dick, stroking it teasingly. Dean gasped at the touch, writhing and arching his back. She leaned over him as she pushed him down against the mattress and kissed his neck. “Get inside me…” She breathed on his collarbone, nibbling at his flesh. 

Dean let out a low moan, pushing his hips into her fist and wrapping his arms around her neck to pull her closer. “Yes, -fuck-, hurry!” He whimpered, feeling his pleasure build up quickly. 

Abaddon leaned up and kissed him deeply, giving another quick stroke at his cock to make him groan into the kiss. She smiled against his lips. “I would. If I weren’t still wearing pants.” She whispered and chuckled before kissing him again.

It didn’t need to be said twice. Dean grabbed her by the waist to lift her up and practically ripped her pants off. Once finally free from the tight fabric, Abaddon shivered at the cold air, leaving goosebumps on her naked skin. Dean’s hands ran down her body and grabbed her thighs. She let go of him to slide her arms around his neck and her hands down his back. She moaned softly against his lips as he aligned himself under her and pushed up inside her slowly with a groan. He gasped at the feeling of her nails digging in his shoulder blades and she rolled her hips onto him, taking him deeper. “Shit, Abbey!” He wailed and panted against her lips. “So hot… Don’t think I’ll last very long…” He chuckled awkwardly, trying to keep control as she rolled her hips in a constant pace, bringing him closer to the edge with every thrust.

She grinned and nibbled at his lips teasingly. “Too bad if you don’t. We’ll just have to do it again later.” She muttered and kissed him deeply, moaning and grinding harder onto him. That was enough to set Dean off and he came inside her, shouting through the kiss. Abaddon groaned and shuddered against him, riding him through the high till they both fell back on the mattress in a panting mess. 

With a grin plastered on his face, completely sated, Dean felt like all his muscles had melted away from his body and he couldn’t move. Abaddon rolled off him, an arm wrapped at his waist, and she stared at him with a smirk, her chin resting on his shoulder. He looked at her and found the strength to pass his hand in her hair, stroking them away from her face. “That was awesome.” He mumbled, smug. 

She chuckled and kissed him softly. “Definitely want to do that again.” She moaned through the kiss.

“Oh yeah… Just give me about twenty minutes…” He smiled against her lips.

And she kissed him again, deciding they could spend that time making out.

-THE END-


End file.
